NEVERWOOD Chapter One
by ClearMindedEditor
Summary: Renee's Ashley Tisdale life changes when she discovers she is witch.She is taken back home to the acedemy of NeverWood to be protected by Borgias and finds herself in a forbidden Love with Her guardian Damien Zac Efron.
1. Everything has a Beginning

CAST: Ashley Tisdale-Renee Blackburn

Nina Dobrev- Scarlett Hartley

Zac Efron-Damien Merlotte

Go to my YouTube channel for my info And Trailer

.com/user/ClearMindedEditor?feature=mhee

Chapter One

**"Everything Has A Beginning."**

My eyes shot open. I dreamt of it again. People screaming, running. Fire. Everywhere. I didn't understand it. I didn't understand the dream or why I was having it. I layed back down. Trying to fall asleep again. Hoping the nightmare would go away.

In the morning the smell of coffee and toast woke me up. As I swung out of bed, I headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"I thought you were over your obsession with coffee." I said leaning on the entrance wall of the kitchen.

She turned to me and smiled

"I couldn't resist."

I walked over to a stool and sat down "I guess it's true what they say, coffee is a drug."

She slided a cup of coffee to me as she sat on on a stool in front of me.

"That must explain my addiction." She said with a slight of sarcasm in her tone.

Scarlett was my best friend and sister all at the same time. Her parents and my mother were really close. And when Scar's parents died when she was about four years old, my mother took full custody of her, since she didn't have any other family members to take care of her. She is two years older than me though.

I tapped my fingers on the table thinking about last night's dream.

"You had the dream again didn't you?"

My taping stopped "How'd you know?"

She pointed at my hands "You do that when you're scared."

I sighed "It just doesn't make sense."

"Maybe it was a scary movie you saw and you just can't remember"

I wanted to believe that. But it felt too real to be a movie. When I dreamt of it, it was like I was seeing it through someone's eyes. But since I didn't want to worry Scarlett I just nodded

"Maybe your right."

She formed a cocky smile "I'm always right." But through her eyes I saw worriedness.

AT SCHOOL.

I was standing near my locker. Trying to find my English textbook. It's early October here in Moonlight Valley. And already people are decorating the school for a Halloween party the school has yearly. I closed my blue tinted locker and looked around the corridor hoping to find Scar. When there was no sign of her I sighed.

"Looking good as always Renee."

I turned as I heard a familiar yet annoying voice. Peter Dalton. Not only is he always sexually harassing me every time he sees me. But he's also my ex boyfriend. That is until he tried to sleep with Scarlett. And in return he got a black eye from her.

"What do you want perv." I said dryly hoping he'd just go away.

He smirked "You use to like pervy me."

I literally gagged "I have better things to do then speak to you." I said while passing by him walking down the corridor hoping to find Scarlett. She was in her cheerleading uniform talking to a whole bunch of guys which obviously had to be the football team. I rolled my eyes and walked over to her. She was flashing smiles and flipping her hair when I gripped my hand on her arm and pulled her away from them.

"Ouch! Renee, I was sort of busy if you didn't notice." She said while rubbing her arm where I had dug my nails in.

"I promised my mom I'd be home early." I said

"Yea yea I know-"she stopped and removed her hand from her arm. I was shocked when blood was dripping off the tips of her fingers

"My god Scar, did-did I do that?" there was a mix of shock and guilt in my voice. I looked at her arm. It looked like someone had stabbed her or like...Like...nails had dugged into her skin.

She kept her hand on her arm and forced a smile.

"Of course it wasn't you. I-I hurt myself during practice. I guess your nails just started up the bleeding again. Her voice was uneven. I knew she was lying.

"Let me look at it."

She jerked her arm away.

"NO! She said dryly and demanding. So demanding that it startled me.

"I mean, really its fine Renee." She said calmer now.

"No, it looks really bad let me see." I said trying to remove her hand.

"Renee no!" she protested but that didn't stop me. When I finally got her hand out of the way and a better look at the wound I gasped and let go of her arm. There was nothing there. Not cut. No blood. Only a little and it was dried up. Just a few moments ago it was bleeding excessively. A puzzled look spread over my face.

"What the-"

"I told you it was nothing just a small cut I had during practice."

"There is no cut." I said still staring at her arm.

"It's there it's just small" she said smiling.

Still confused by how there was no logical explanation to what just happened I looked up at her and smiled

"You're right, glad you're not hurt." Something wasn't right I knew it. But there was too many things going on in my life right now to add another.

While driving home there was complete silence between Scarlett and I. After that, I really didn't know what to say. Finally she broke the silence. Still looking at the road while driving she said

"You're quiet."

I looked at her. Trying to figure out what to say

"Sorry, I'm just really tired." I was lying. But it seemed like the appropriate thing to say.

"It's dangerous out there." She said firmly eyes fully focused on the road.

My eyes narrowed at her "What?"

"You needed to be protected."

I was completely unaware of what she was talking about.

"Scarlett? Are you okay?" I asked getting a little scared of what she was talking about.

Her hands gripped on the steering wheel

"I can feel them, they're here. It be stupid to run now."

She turned to me still stealing a few glances at the road.

"I'm sorry Renee but there is something you should know."

My heart was beating fast and my breathing quickened.

"Stop joking Scar your scaring me."

"I was supposed to protect you but they didn't agree."

My heart was beating rapidly now

"Scar stop." I warned

"I'm sorry." She said

I looked at the road and saw a figure standing in the middle of the road.

"Scar watch out!" I yelled

"She hit the brakes and the car stopped right in front of the figure.

I was breathing heavily as I saw the figure standing right in front of the hood of the car. He was tall. Broad shoulders. From what I could see he wore a black V neck with a leather eyes were blue and his hair color was dirty blonde

"What the hell-"I was cut off by her

"Don't get out until I tell you to." She told me

"Scar…"

"Trust me." She looked me right in the eye before getting out the car. The man finally removed his eyes from me and now focused Scarlett

"It was about time you found us." She said coldly crossing her arms between her chests

"We're not here to hurt you or the girl." He said calmly. Not sounding intimidating at all.

"We? So you brought more?"

"We just want to take her back."

"Why?" She hissed "So she can be hunted down and killed by the Borgias? It'll be the first place they'd look to find her!"

Without instinct I opened the door of the car and got out. The man's eyes shot directly at me. I froze and gripped my hands on the door of the car.

"Renee get in the car." Scar demanded.

"Not until you tell me what's going on." I moved away from the car and closed the door shut.

She looked at me intensely for a moment and then at him

"You are putting her life in danger."

"You put her life in danger when your mother kidnapped her."

I felt a twist in my stomach "K-Kidnapped?"I said not understanding kidnapped. And suddenly other men began to appear.

He walked over to me. I stepped back.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

I swallowed

"I just want to take you back."

My eyes narrowed at him

"Back where?" I asked hands shaking of fear and confusion.

"Back to the Academy. The Academy of NeverWood." He said.


	2. My Life is a Lie

Chapter Two

**"My Life Is a Lie."**

I blinked repeatedly hoping I was dreaming and in any second I would wake up.

"NeverWood?" I asked completely confused and unaware of what the hell was going on. He stepped closer to me

"I need you to come with me. "he said while reaching his arm out. I instantly backed away from him

"I am not going anywhere with you!" I snapped at him. My eyes moved towards Scarlett who was trying to make her way to me. But two guards were blocking her way. And that's when I saw my mother. Another guard was holding her right arm. Dragging her towards me.

"Mom!" I shouted out while I tried to run up to her. But the man with the blue eyes and dirty blonde hair caught me before I could reach her.

"Let go of me!" I hissed trying to get out of his tight grasp. He reeled me in, pulling me closer to him. I kept me head high still trying to retrieve my arm. Only an inch of air was between us. He still held my arm. He examined me.

"Who are you?" I asked dryly "What do you want from me?" My anger was rising.

I swore I saw a smirk transforming on his face." You haven't changed a bit."

My eyes narrowed at him "What are talking about?" I asked.

He kept his eyes on me. "Let the woman go." He ordered to the guard that was holding my mother.

He finally let go of my arm and I ran into my mother's arms. I hugged her so tightly hoping she could explain this era and take me and Scarlett home. She let go of me. My mother had blue eyes and dark hair. She never really looked like me. But I always figured I looked like my father. Who I've never met. nor have I seen at all.

"I don't have much time..I need you to listen to me carefully." I could tell be her voice that she was terrified.

My eyes were shifting back and forth at her. "What's going on Mom? Who are these people? What do they want? I was shaking, anxious. I felt like my heart was beating rapidly.

"Shh…I'll explain everything. But I need to know if you're ready."

"Ready for what mom? What is going on?"

She held both my hands. "I made a promise to protect you."

"Protect me from what? From what?"

"From the Borgias." She said.

"What are they? Mom please."

She shook her head slowly and I could see tears streaming down her face "You are not what you think you are Renee."

My entire body froze. Processing her words. "W-What?"

Her hands tighten "You….." she paused "You …are not…human."

My eyes widened and I moved back a little. Startled by her words.

"I am not your real mother." I gasped and pulled my hands back. Shocked by her words. I was completely speechless. I saw one of the guards step closer to us.

"I am so sorry Renee. But I need you to be strong no matter what happens. Scarlett will be there with you. I am sorry I've kept your true self a secret from everyone, including you. You are special." She stepped closer to me. She wanted me to hear and understand each word that came out of her mouth.

"You have no idea what you are capable of." She smiled at me "I am so proud of you and I love you so much." More tears streamed down her pale skin." I always wished you were my own child." And at that exact moment two guards held both of her arms and took her away. I hadn't realized my face was covered with tears. They couldn't take her away from me.

"No stop!" I shouted trying to run up to them. But yet again the man held my arm.

"This is for the Best." He said sincerely. As if he felt bad for me.

"Who are you?"

"I am Damien Merlotte. You're Guardian."

After I finally calmed down and stopped trying to hit Damien repeatedly. They took Scarlett and I to a private plane. I sat with Damien while they took Scarlett to the back.

I sat near the window looking out. My mother's words repeated in my head, over and over again.

I shifted myself to face Damien.

"What am I?" I asked him. He didn't face me. He sat perfectly straight.

"You're a Witch."

I almost chocked on air. I placed my hand on my chest.

"That's…..impossible."

He stayed silent for awhile.

"Your mother…Your real mother was the queen of NEVERWOOD. She was a very strong and loyal queen. Right before you were born…our Academy was attacked by Borgias. Your father was killed that day."

They way he spoke was so…so soft so sincere. But the more he spoke the more I wanted to listen.

"Your father was like my own father. He would count down the days to your birth. He always wanted a child." He paused for a moment. "When he died the Academy almost fell apart. You were born at least a few weeks after his death. The academy was so excited for your birth. Legends stated that you were supposed to bring peace between The Academy and the Borgias. Or more like you are the only witch that can completely wipe out the Borgias."

"What are the Borgias?" I asked

"They are half witch and half vampire. But they only use dark magic and they drink from human blood. We use white magic and we don't use it for violence. And we vampires drink animal blood."

"We vampires?" I asked

"Only Guardians." He said

"So…you're a vampire?"

He nodded "Back then witches and vampire's were mortal enemies, until the Borgias attacked us. So we sided with the witches and became their guardians."

I sighed deeply "None of this seems real."

"It's not supposed to." He said still not looking at me.

I looked at him for a moment. I hadn't realized how attractive he was.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"I can't explain it." He finally looked at me directly in the eye. "It's just something special. Something so special it's unexplainable."

He looked away. I returned and shifted myself towards the window. I let all my thoughts come together. And the only thing that I can process was that… **'My life is a lie.'**


	3. Forbidden

Chapter Three

"Witches and Vampire's are Forbidden To be Together."

After the plane ride it seemed Damien trusted me enough to not attack him or try to escape. Even if I wanted to I had nowhere to go. I had no idea where we were. It was cold. And dark so I assume it's late.

"Where are we?" I asked still trying to figure out where we are.

"We're in NEVERWOOD. It's hidden deep in the woods of Grease."

"But it's cold…freezing cold."

"There is a force that surrounds NEVERWOOD. So it's cold here because that's what the witches prefer."

I nodded and followed him. I was trying to find Scarlett but there was no sign of her. Damien kept his pace fast. He kept acting like someone was watching us, like someone was following us. I rubbed the side of my arm. It was freezing cold. I never really like the cold. I've lived in California my entire life.

At least that's what I thought.

Finally we reached the academy. It was a huge castle like school. It was…pretty…and there were flags around it. It had a star on it. The academy was big in every side. It's high and wide. Outside you can see people walking back and forth.

"Wow." I said as I entered the academy. The inside looked larger than the outside. Damien walked me upstairs into the school's office.

A woman stood behind her desk. She's mid height. She has blond hair that was fixed into a tight high bun. Her eyes were a jade green. She wore a red pencil skirt with a white button down and a black blazer.

"Where is she?" she asked angrily.

Damien stepped forward. His hands behind his back standing perfectly straight.

"Head Mistress Aurora we sent Princess Renee's mother home."

"She is not her mother! She is a kidnaper! And how dare you set her free!"

I stood next to Damien. I wasn't use to people calling princess. Anger sparked in me

"Do not call my mother a kidnapper."

Head Mistress Aurora's eyes shot at me.

"Princess Aurora, It is an honor to have you back at the Academy." Her voice quickly shifted to angry to all nice. "Forgive me please."

"She may not be my real mother but she did raise me. So please respect her. She took me away from here for a reason." I looked at Damien. "Where is Scarlett?"

"She's in her dorm." Head Mistress Aurora quickly replied. " She handed me a paper.

"Here is your schedule and your dorm number. You get a room to yourself. please escorts the Princess to her room." Head Mistress Aurora ordered. Damien nodded and turned around he looked at me signaling me to follow him.

"Oh and please don't call me Princess. Just call me Renee." I said before following Damien out.

The dorms were all divided by sections. They were outside like mini condos. I walked up the stairs and Damien stopped in front of a door.

"This is your room." He handed me a key. "Goodnight Renee." I smiled at how he didn't call me Princess.

I put the key in the lock and turned it. When I opened the door I was surprised to see Scarlett standing in my room.

"Thank god it's you" she said immediately pushing me in and closing the door behind me.

I hugged her. She hugged me back but then pulled away.

"I need to tell you." She said.

"Tell me what?" I asked

"Everything." She said while she sat on the edge of the bed.

I sat next to her. She sighed deeply.

"We were recently attacked by the Borgias. Delilah and your real mother were very close." Delilah was my mother…or my other mother the one that took me away from the academy.

Before she continued I asked Scarlett a question.

"What was her name? My real mother."

"Renesme." She said with a smile.

I smiled a little and told her to continue.

"Before you were born Renesme made Delilah promise that if anything happened to her that she would take you away from NEVERWOOD."

"Why?" I asked

"I don't know. Renesme never said why."

"What happened to her? I asked

Scarlett stayed silent for awhile

"She died giving birth to you." I never felt this way before. I wasn't even mad that Delilah wasn't even my real mother. I was glad she was mother. She raised me so well and I love her so much. I really wish I could see her soon. But the more I thought about my real mother the more I'd like to know what she was like.

"My family was killed the night your father died, ever since Delilah treated me like her own. She trained me to be your guardian."

My eyes shot up at her. "You're a…vampire?"

She nodded "Yea…"

I inhaled and exhaled "Why didn't you ever tell me…why did you guys keep all of this a secret?"

"To protect you. The less you knew the better."

I played with my fingers

"You okay?" Scarlett asked

I looked up at her "No." I said before bursting into tears.

In the morning I went straight to my class. For first period I had Witchcraft History. In class people kept staring at me and I could hear whispers about me. I ignored them and tried to concentrate on the class.

After class I had trouble getting to my next class when a young handsome guy came up to me

"You must be Princess Renee." He said smiling

I looked up from my schedule "Oh, please just call me Renee."

He nodded and shook my hand "Connor." He said still smiling at me. He had tan skin and brown hair. Along with brown eyes.

"It's the greatest honor to meet you. I saw you in class, don't let the whispers and stares bother you, people here are always gossiping." He said. I smiled at him. Finally a normal person who actually talked to me like I was a normal girl.

"Yea I was wondering about that. Thanks, um…can you help me find my next class?"

"It would be my pleasure. Let me see your schedule."

After my first three periods I headed off to lunch. I looked around the cafeteria hoping to find Scarlett.

"Looking for me?" I turned around startled by the voice. It was Scarlett.

"Geez Scar you know I hate when people gang up on me."

She smirked "Exactly." I rolled my eyes and playfully hit her arm.

"So how's it going?" she asked turning all serious.

I sighed "It's okay…I still miss home. But this place isn't so bad…I'm still trying to figure out why my real mother wanted me to stay away from here."

"Renee…"

"I know, I know…I shouldn't think about that but I can't help it…something just doesn't add up."

We walked towards a table and sat down.

"You're not eating?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"I'm not hungry. How about you?"

"I ate already." She said.

"You mean drank…"

She looked at me "We Vampire's only drink animal blood."

"I know…its okay"

"Are you sure? I know you have a thing for animals."

I smiled "So do you…but not as much as me."

She laughed and then looked at me "I saw you talking to Cam today…what was that about?"

"You know him?" I asked

"I get around. So tell me you like him?" Her eyebrows went up and down and she had a flirty look.

"You are something else."

"What?" she said laughing "It's not bad to have a little fun around here." She said.

"It's our first day here and you're already thinking about hooking up with guys." I said

"I can't help it. There are some hot guys here." She said biting her lip.

I shook my head and laughed. I looked the side and I saw Damien standing against the wall. His hands were behind his back and he was standing perfectly straight with his head held high. A guardian's usual posture. I must have been staring at him for a while because Scarlett noticed.

"I can't stand him."

I snapped out of it and looked at her. "Why?"

"He's the genius that caught us."

"I don't think that's a reason to hate him. It's his job."

"Are you…defending him?" She said over dramatically

"I'm just saying."

"He's seven years older than you." She said randomly

I raised an eyebrow "I know that."

"I'm just saying…I know you have a thing for older guys."

I rolled my eyes "You can't seriously think I'm interested in him."

"Why not? He's attractive."

"Like you said before he's seven years older than me!" I was seven-teen and Damien was twenty four. Yea I know he is very attractive but I just don't feel that way about him.

"So you don't mind if I go at it."

"I thought you said you couldn't stand him?"

"I could get over it." She said

"You're crazy. He can lose his job." I said hoping she'd just drop it. For some reason I didn't like the idea of her and Damien…together.

"No one has to know."

"But sooner or later someone will find out." I shot back.

She sighed "Fine I won't seduce him. But if he asks for it I'm not stopping him." She stood up and walked over to the girl's bathroom. I looked over my shoulder and was surprised when I saw Damien looking at me. I quickly looked back and told myself he was probably guarding me. He is my guardian he has to watch me. But that didn't stop me from getting up and walk over to him.

"Are you supposed to follow me everywhere?" I asked him noticing he was everywhere I went.

"It's my job to guard you and protect you." He responded still in his posture he was before.

"Well at least let me know you're around. You don't have to keep o much distance."

"Indeed I do."

"Are you hungry? I can get you something to eat?"

"I am not here to be your friend Renee I am here to protect you."

"From the lunch lady?"

He didn't respond.

"Joke clearly back fired…" I sighed and looked at him. "Can you at least come and sit with us. You've been standing all day."

"I am not suppose to have much contact with you unless you are I danger. It's the rules. And you are breaking them standing here and talking to me."

I narrowed my eyes at him "That makes no sense."

"Please let me do my job." I stared at him for a moment and walked back to my table. Just in time because Scarlett was leaving the bathroom. She sat back down.

"What I miss?"

"Why can't guardians have contact with witches?"

"Oh, because Vampires aren't royal."

I looked at her weirdly "Huh?"

"All witches come from royal descents. Vampires don't. It's forbidden to be with a vampire."

"That's a stupid rule."

"I know, I was going to tell you when I thought you had an interest in Damien…but you obviously made it clear you don't. So even if you did…the royals would be pissed off about it… and god knows what they'd do to him or you."

I bit my lip and looked back at Damien. He was no longer where he stood.


End file.
